bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Hot and Heavy Monkey Landship
Yeah yeah, I already saw there's a Monkey Tank. The job of this is to have immobile yet extremely powerful long range damage. Base Stats Specs: Mobile tower which's base is the tank itself. Costs 1050. Priorities: Random, Track Run, Follow mouse. It looks like a WWI pota- landship. Particles: Shoots a dart at its front at the angle of which it is facing. Pierce is 1, layer destruction is 1. Also, when a bloon (up to pink) touches its treads, they lose 1 layer every 45 frames. Dart shall go across the map. Dart is also fired every 3 seconds. Dart cannot pop lead or camo. Moves at 1 pixel per second. Upgrade limit: 14 on easy, 13 on medium, 12 on hard, 10 on impoppable. Upgrades 1. Rotatable Turret: '''Costs 300. Now aims at bloons. Also gains a priority called "Pursuit". '''2. Armored Treads: '''Costs 1300. MOABs (specifically) shall now go at 1/3 speed when the landship is in front of it. Now has a priority called "Butt heads". '''3. Spiked Treads: '''Costs 950. Now can rip apart up to rainbows. Also, instead of bloons passing through, they shall get latched onto the landship for 1-5 seconds. Now has a priority called "Bully". '''4. Large Barrel: '''Costs 2330. Particle (dart) is now 4x bigger, and has a pierce of 10. Also pops 2 layers. Also has a new priority called "Stand Still". '''5. Double Barrels: Costs 2800. Requires Large Barrel. Now shoots two darts side-by-side of eachother. Can re-purchase up to 4 times to get another barrel. Also gains +1 layer destruction and +1 pierce for every time bought. 6. Plow: Costs 1500. Requires Armored Treads. MOABs now shall be pushed back at 1/4 speed of what they were going. Also, there's a 50% chance that regular bloons (not lead or ceramic) shall fly backwards to an earlier point of the track when touching the plow. Now gains a priority called "The Front". 7. Disorganized Fire: '''Costs 1660. Requires Double Barrels. Now has a priority called "Disorganized Fire" which doubles attack speed, but the barrels shall shoot at different times. '''8. Manned Operation: Costs 950. Requires Rotatable Turret and to select a Monkey Tower (specifically). Places them on top of the turret and that tower becomes mobile. 9. Grape Shot: Costs 950. Instead of firing a large dart, the Monkey Landship fires shards of darts which have one pierce each. 1-10 shards may appear each fire. They can also go offcourse by 45 degrees max. Said particles go across the screen. 10. Flaming Grape Shots: Costs 750. Requires Grape Shot. Now, the shards shall drop at random times. When they do, a 10x10 pixel space is lit on fire, which shall inflict bloons with burny status for 10 seconds. Said trap shall stay for 20 seconds on the field. Also, if a particle directly hits a bloon, they are affected by burny status as well. 11. Side Rack Fireworks: '''Costs 4990. Every 10 seconds, a rack on both sides of the tank shoots outward. Then, both shoots out a total of 20 rockets each. They fly in a curvy, yet random direction. When they explode, they make a 75x75 radius explosion, exposing camo bloons and doing 2 layers of damage. Also, it pops leads, and zebras, and black bloons. '''12. Firework Show: '''Costs 9850. Requires Side Rack Fireworks. Ability. Four racks on each side pops out and shoot 20 rockets each, same effects as Side Rack Fireworks. 50 second cooldown. '''13. High Friction Treads: '''Costs 5500. Ability. Requires Armored Treads. Pushes back the strongest bloon/moab class bloon on screen, and the both of them shall go off screen for 15 seconds. Then, when that's over, both return. 2 minute cooldown. '''14. Scorpion Legs: Costs 3400. Disallows Armored Treads and Spiked Treads. Now moves around at 2x speed. Also, when a bloon touches one of the six legs on the tank, it shall get caught on it, and will lose a layer every time the landship makes one revolution of a move. It shall stay latched on for a random amount of time. This goes for all bloons no matter what. 15. Mobile Fortress: Costs 500. Requires a Monkey Village to be placed. Now the Monkey Village is mobile and shall fit on top of the Landship. Landship looks 60 pixels larger, however. 16. Frontal Machine Gun: Costs 2700. Requires Manned Operation, a Sniper Monkey to be placed on the tank. Now the Sniper Monkey shall shoot seeable particles which go back from a -45 degree angle to a 45 degree angle. Shoots at a 2 frames. 17. Distraction Panels: '''Costs 3600. Places towers around the map periodically (5-20 seconds at a time) which makes bloons have a 1% chance of being sent to an earlier part of the track OR being stunned for 1 second, every second that said towers are there. Towers stack. Also, they break after 10 bloons have been affected by them. '''18. Front Drill: Costs 3200. Now, the Monkey Landship shall be underground. This means its treads shall not harm bloons. However, its cannon shall shoot upward, making pierce becoming 1, but layer destruction is +5. The tank has 5x movement speed as well. 19. Excavator: Costs 3400. Requires Front Drill. Once and a while, you may recieve a multitude of things including a free tower, free money, free lives, free upgrade, or reduced cost of an upgrade. This may stack. 20. Knot Release: Costs 9400. Requires Front Drill. Ability. Causes the screen to shake, and all bloons to be stunned for 10 seconds. 60 second cooldown. 21. Sudden Hole: Costs 19500. Requires Front Drill. Ability. First you select a point in the map. Then, the tank shall pop up from there for a second, and sucks all bloons in that is 1.5x its size. MOAB class bloons included. However, if a ZOMG is sucked in, it shall get stuck for 5 seconds. The hole lasts for 10 seconds. You recieve all money from their deaths. 80 second cooldown. 22. Magma Excavator: Costs 6600 Requires Excavator and Sudden Hole. Rewards are 2.3x greater, and provides an improved ability. Now, lava spurts out from the hole and chunks of lava is spread all across the map. If a bloon touches lava, it shall instantly melt. However, ceramics, MOAB class bloons and lead bloons are not affected. 23. Specs: Costs 50. Requires Front Drill. Gives you a book list of enemies to come (may interact with other upgrades). Persistent Upgrades 1. Tank Speed: Every 1000 pixels crossed, you shall move faster by 3 pixels per second. Stacks 40 times. Kadapunny1 (talk) 23:24, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Towers